Acute
by Matoi-san
Summary: Luka Megurine tiene problemas con su novia Rin pero a pesar de eso esta perdidamente enamorada de ella, cosa que cambia con la llegada de Hatsune Miku, quien le demuestra ser todo lo contrario a la temperamental Rin, Luka comienza a sentirse confundida y acaba creándose un triangulo amoroso entre las 3, Luka no sabe a quien elegir y las cosas empeoran cada vez mas.
1. Chapter 1

"Ojos azules como el mar, de un color profundo e intenso, llenos de vida y con ese brillo especial que me daban una sensación de calma cuando los veía, cabellos dorados que resplandecían bajo el sol dejando atónito incluso a un ciego, labios pequeños y suaves que le agregaban ese pequeño toque de sensualidad que solo ella sabia dar, una voz tan aguda e infantil que me hacia querer abrazarla hasta morir, no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza haciendo eco con cada palabra pronunciada, esa era ella, mi diosa "Kagamine Rin" el amor de mi vida, la mujer que mas he amado, y la única a la cual le jure amor eterno; Por eso mi deseo mas grande es morir, morir mientras veo aquellos ojos que me dan esta eterna felicidad".

Esto es lo que pienso yo, Megurine Luka, de mi novia "Kagamine Rin" la mujer que estremeció mi corazón desde un principio y aun sigue haciéndolo, por mas que pasen los días no me canso de observar su belleza que ahora me pertenecía.

Desde siempre he sido una chica normal, no me atrevo a destacar mucho pero tampoco me cierro del todo ante los demás, tengo 17 años y voy al tercero de preparatoria; cuando tenia 10 años la conocí a ella, a "Kagamine Rin" quien a pesar de que fue simple casualidad acabo convirtiéndose en mi primer amor y la persona que ha llenado mis días de felicidad desde entonces.

Cuando cumplí los 12 me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rin, pero debido a que era una niña en aquel entonces el miedo de su rechazo hizo que me callara estos sentimientos que solo fueron acumulándose mas y mas durante 3 años, hasta que cumplí los 15 y reuní el valor para declararme a mi mejor amiga, quien en aquel entonces solo tenia 13 años. En un principio la confundí bastante pues ella desde siempre me había visto saliendo con chicos, que nunca significaban nada para mi sino una mascara ante mis sentimientos por ella, pero con el pasar de los días me las arregle para hacerla sentir especial, luche con todo lo que tenia para que Kagamine Rin se enamorara de mi y así fue, no fueron mas que 2 meses para que ella y yo comenzáramos a salir, le entregue todo lo que tenia, mi amor, mi tiempo, mi alma e incluso mi cuerpo, mi vida entera se la dedique a ella, mi perdición, mi droga, mi adicción y mi pensamiento cada día.

Buenos días – le sonreí calidamente como solo se hacerlo cuando ella esta cerca, me incline a ella y bese su mejilla, seguido de esto le di un abrazo oliendo aquel delicioso aroma que desprendía su hermoso cuerpo.

Buenos días Luka – me respondió con una cara avergonzada elevando su vista para poder mirarme, cosa que agradecí inmensamente cuando pude ver aquellos ojos azules profundo de color mar posándose sobre los míos, estremeciendo cada parte de mi ser.

¿Que tal pasaste la noche mi princesa? – pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzando a caminar con ella camino a nuestros respectivos salones de clase.

Pues bien, aunque el idiota de Len si que me hizo dormir tarde, es un niño, mira que acostarse a las 12 por jugar un vídeo juego – sonrío de una manera tan radiante que no podía describir, haciendo esto que todos mis sentidos se nublaran y solo pude concentrarme en su hermoso rostro seguido de un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, el cual se apago un poco al escuchar aquella pregunta que me hizo luego - ¿A que no es tierno? – pregunto sin perder aquella hermosa sonrisa lo que me perturbo aun mas todavía.

Jaja si que lo es amor – Reí fingidamente mientras seguía caminado con ella, tan concentrada estaba en esto que no me fije de la chica que pasaba delante de nosotras con cierta prisa, lo que hizo que no me diera tiempo de apartarme y esta acabo chocando conmigo, cayendo al piso inminentemente, dejando caer en el algunos libros que llevaba en brazos segundos antes – Lo siento. – Le dije mientras me agachaba y la ayudaba a recoger los libros que había tirado.

N-no ¡Yo lo siento, no me fije por donde iba! – sonrío apenada haciendo un gesto de torpeza y luego comenzando a recoger sus libros, los cuales tomo con un brazo al terminar de ordenar estos, me levante antes que ella y le extendí mi mano con una amable sonrisa, la cual ella dudo unos instantes para tomar pero acabo haciéndolo, la impulse hacia mi y la levante.

Muchas gracias senpai… – La vi ligeramente ruborizada y entonces en ese momento me di cuenta de su belleza, "ojos azules como el mar, de un color profundo e intenso, llenos de vida y con ese brillo especial que me daban una sensación de calma cuando los veía", una cabellera color turquesa, amarrada en dos coletas que resaltaba perfectamente sus ojos, me recordaba al cielo, labios rosados y de aspecto suave que le daban cierto toque de sensualidad, acompañado de aquel rubor que la hacia ver hermosa en aquel momento.

No es nada, ten mas cuidado por donde caminas – dije para luego verla hacer una reverencia e irse, mi vista no pudo apartarse de ella hasta que la vi desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

Urghm – Escuche a mi novia aclarándose la garganta recordándome que estaba allí, sinceramente me había olvidado por un segundo del mundo en el momento en que comencé a detallar a la chica de coletas.

Lo siento amor, me distraje por un segundo – me disculpe con una risita tonta para ocultar mi nerviosismo – ¿me perdonas cielo? – La tome con ambos brazos, envolví su pequeño cuerpo en ellos y comencé a besar su cabeza y mejillas cariñosamente.

Ya, ya, Luka… – Dijo roja como un tomate – A-alguien podría vernos y tenemos clases.

Vale amor – La solté y fingí hacer un puchero – Podemos arreglar esto mas tarde ¿verdad? – comenzamos a caminar nuevamente y tome su mano entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella.

Ah si, es cierto iba a decírtelo pero la cena de hoy… tendremos que cancelarla – Sabia lo que venia y escuchar esto hizo que me estremeciera.

¿Y eso porque? Hace más de dos semanas que no salimos amor… y solo nos vemos en la escuela, además ya los parciales terminaron, ambas estamos libres ¿no? –pregunte con notable desilusión, esperando que su respuesta cambiara a un "si" milagrosamente, cosa que nunca sucedía en ella.

Lo siento Luka, no puedo, Len va a traer unos amigos a casa y debo quedarme con el para cuidarlo – Y ahí vamos de nuevo... si, amo a mi novia, incluso podría decir que es perfecta, la chica que todos quisiéramos tener, ella me daba todo, me completaba, su sonrisa me bastaba para ser feliz pero… últimamente, no, corrección: últimamente no, siempre le daba mas atención a su hermano que a mi, solo que esto había comenzado a hacerse mas intenso desde hace unos meses para acá.

Si, ustedes dirán que estoy loca y que probablemente este imaginando cosas pero esto últimamente me estaba matando, la sensación de inconformidad estaba comiéndome un poco desde adentro y lentamente estaba matándome.

Amor pero Len no es un bebé, el puede cuidarse solo y además si ese es el caso podemos comer en tu casa y…

¡Que no Luka! – soltó el agarre de nuestras manos ya estando simplemente a unos cuantos pasos de su salón de clases, en ese momento no se encontraba nadie en el pasillo, solo nosotras dos, acompañadas del sonido del latido de mi corazón latir rápidamente, casi como si este me indicara que estaba rompiéndose poco a poco – Ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, y además tengo clases, hablamos luego cuando estés dispuesta a ser racional conmigo. – Dicho se alejo de mi tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a contestar, entro al salón de clases y la vi desaparecer completamente-

Estaba perpleja, no esperaba que se enojara tanto aunque era esto lo que pasaba cuando sacaba el tema de Len.

Me recargue contra las escaleras con mi cabeza pegada a la pared, sin darme cuenta de que por estas detrás de mi venia bajando alguien.

Etto… ¿Senpai? – Aquella voz conocida llamo a mis espaldas, sabia a quien pertenecía porque se trataba de la chica a la que había acabo de ver hace tan solo unos minutos – ¿se encuentra bien? – mi cuerpo se tenso ante esa pregunta y gire mi cabeza para mirarla.

Ah estoy bien, no es nada – fingí una sonrisa cosa que ella no parecía creer debido a que termino de bajar las escaleras colocándose un escalón justo detrás de mi a lo que yo me levante de estas dándome media vuelta para estar frente a ella.

¿no debería estar en clases Senpai? – pregunto con una dulce voz de preocupación lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mejor, entonces me di cuenta de que esta traía un accesorio que no había visto anteriormente en ella, unos lentes de color rojo los cuales la hacían ver incluso mas linda de lo que era.

Pues debería tu lo has dicho ¿que no tu también? – sonreí de medio lado a lo cual ella me devolvió el gesto riendo ligeramente.

Yo estoy aquí porque tengo que llevar unos papeles a la sala de profesores, no haciendo el vago como usted Senpai – respondió sin perder aquella sonrisa a lo cual yo no pude evitar corresponder y fijarme en aquellos hermosos ojos de color azul-

Llámame Luka – casi pude ver como esta se sonrojaba ligeramente por mi mirada ante sus ojos.

¡E-eso es imposible! Usted es mi Senpai… –recrimino esta al instante, roja como un tomate, por lo visto tenia buenas normas de educación P-por lo pronto Luka-senpai… –Susurro aquello lo cual me pareció encantador.

¿Puedo saber yo tu nombre? –pregunte en un tono amigable sin delicadeza alguna.

Miku, Hatsune Miku – respondió sonriente como siempre lo había hecho, la manera en la que dijo su nombre me hizo estremecer de cierta forma, y admito que de sus labios este sonó realmente maravilloso.

Bien entonces será Miku-chan – dije decidida a llamarle de esa manera, ella respondió con un pequeño brillo en sus hermosos ojos.

Entonces ¿me dirá porque se esta saltando las clases Luka-senpai? – pregunto con notable interés.

¿Te parece si te quedas conmigo para descubrirlo? – sus hermosos ojos se dilataron y los abrió ambos de par en par, entonces me di cuenta de algo, de que aquellos "Ojos azules como el mar" habían disipado la mas mínima de mis preocupaciones, y que esa voz suave y gentil me estaba haciendo sentir cierta tranquilidad que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía.

* * *

><p>Buenas tardes, noches, días o a la hora que lo lean xD ¿Que tal les pareció? se me ha ocurrido esta historia mientras jugaba al project diva F, cambien los personajes por Luka (En el papel de Kaito) A Miku (En el papel de Luka) y a Rin (En el papel de Miku) y pues entonces pensé "Esto seria un buen fic" Ahora ustedes díganme si lo es e.e y si debo continuarlo, estoy bastante entusiasmada con esta idea y ya tengo pensado un buen final por lo que me gustaría acabarlo no en mucho tiempo, cabe mencionar que la relación entre estas tres acabara convirtiéndose en un triangulo amoroso y que se vendrá drama xD mucho drama. gracias por leer y dejen reviews con su opinión *-*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¿Y bien? – pregunte sin perder esa sonrisa de mi rostro, al observar el rojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos abiertos y brillantes como gemas no pude contenerme a pedirle a esta chica que se quedara conmigo, si era verdad, no estaba solo molestándola, en verdad quería pasar tiempo con ella, pasar tiempo con una desconocida, una desconocida con unos hermosos ojos que me habían llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que me fije en ellos – Hatsune Miku-chan, ¿Quieres saltarte las clases conmigo?

Yo… ¡Que esta diciendo senpai! – Sus labios dudaron para soltar aquello ultimo que había dicho y con una expresión infantil en su rostro que la hacia ver realmente tierna golpeo delicadamente mi hombro mientras reía gesto que yo correspondí. Confirmado: Esta chica es una hermosura – Soy la delegada de la clase, no puedo darme tal lujo Luka-senpai.

Ah entonces eres la delegada de tu clase… hay tantas cosas que no se de ti Miku-chan, somos realmente unas desconocidas ¿no crees? – hice una pausa concentrándome en su rostro, por su cara aun no terminaba de procesar las palabras que le acababa de soltar, me miro, si, poso sus hermosos ojos azules sobre los míos por unos segundos y luego saco su teléfono de un bolsillo, entonces me dirigió una radiante sonrisa de aquellos labios rosados como pétalos de cerezo – Luka-senpai, ¿puedo pedirle que me de su numero?

Oh eso seria todo un placer para mi Hatsune-chan – Saque mi teléfono, grave error, se podrán imaginar porque ¿no? Pues les explicare, mi fondo de pantalla, una foto que había tomado hace ya al menos unos seis meses, en aquella foto mi hermosa novia abrazada a mi como hace ya mucho tiempo no hacia, estaba besando mi mejilla con esos pequeños y delicados labios que tiene y yo solo me limitaba a sonreír como tonta, sí, a pesar de que me veía del asco en aquella foto por mi sonrisa de idiota y el patético rubor en mis mejillas, este era uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos que tenia con ella, de ese día en el parque de diversiones, solas ella y yo, nadie mas… cosa que hace ya un tiempo no sucede. Estoy segura de que Hatsune Miku había notado el cambio en mi rostro y el como la sonrisa que llevaba segundos antes se había borrado, entonces luego de algunos segundos ella decidió hablar y romper el silencio incomodo que yo había creado, cosa que agradecí inmensamente o eso antes de escuchar lo que tenia para preguntarme.

Esa chica de la foto… ¿no es la que estaba con usted hace un rato senpai? – Su voz me estremeció sacándome de mis pensamientos y maldiciones internas, dude mucho para responderle pues a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos segundos, en mi cabeza estos habían sido horas, horas en las que me maldije a mi misma por mis celos enfermizos que estaban causando que nuestra relación se distanciara mas y mas, pues si, ya era tarde pero me di cuenta de que: ¡Ellos son hermanos! ¡¿Por qué debo de desconfiar de mi novia si se trata de su hermano?! Estoy imaginando cosas ¿verdad? Soy una idiota y ahora entiendo el porque Rin se enojo conmigo, soy una idiota… ella me ama a mi… solo a mi, y yo a ella.

A-ah si… Ella es Rin – solté un poco indiferente cosa que disimule con una risita entupida para pasar desapercibida ante eso – Entonces, anota mi numero Miku-chan – su rostro se torno a uno de confusión al ver como cambiaba el tema rápidamente.

A-ah ¡si! – Entonces comencé a darle mi numero el cual ella guardo con esa brillante sonrisa en el rostro para luego enseñarme su teléfono satisfecha – Luka-senpai ya es un contacto, entonces así podremos conocernos mas ¿no le parece? – Aquí vamos de nuevo, la ternura que me daba esta chica me hacia sentir mejor, hacia que este dolor punzante dejara de ser insoportable y al menos pudiera "dejarlo pasar" por el momento.

Asegúrate de escribirme Miku-chan – respondí al gesto con amabilidad no fingida. Puede parecer que estoy precipitándome y que estoy intentando ligar con esta chica ¡Pero no es así! Rin es mi novia y la amo, estoy dispuesta a todo por recuperarla así que no voy con dobles intenciones, para nada, no en lo absoluto.

Espere mi mensaje, Luka-senpai – Miro su reloj cayendo en cuenta de que ya llevábamos unos cuantos minutos hablando – Lo siento senpai, se me ha hecho tarde, ya debería estar de vuelta en el salón y apenas estoy yendo – saco la lengua de manera infantil logrando sacarme un pequeño sonrojo, ni siquiera mi pequeña Rin hacia gestos tan… ¿monos? Esta chica ligeramente mas alta que mi novia, y un poco mas "desarrollada" por así decirlo, actuando con tal dulzura que calentaría hasta a el mas frío, y no pervertidamente hablando… ¿o si?

Ah no te preocupes Miku-chan, creo que yo después de todo si entrare a clases por esta vez – Sonrío como solo ella sabe hacerlo entonces bajo unos pocos escalones mas para luego darse vuelta y mirarme – Me alegra haber podido animarla un poco senpai – Espera… ¿dijo lo que creo que acababa de decir? ¿puede ver a través de mí? ¿se había dado cuenta ya?

No es así yo… – trague saliva y me detuve a continuar, ¿Por qué iba a negarlo? Era obvio que no me encontraba bien, y de un momento a otro estaba sonriendo, y no solo sonriendo sino también riendo como idiota junto a una extraña, una chica a la que acababa apenas de conocer – Te lo agradezco Miku-chan – solté aquello finalmente entonces ella solo hizo un gesto que me indicaba que no le diera importancia a aquello, termino de bajar las escaleras y se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

Yo hice lo mismo, me acomode el uniforme y subí escalones arriba camino a mi salón de clases, ese día estuve perdida y en las nubes todas las clases, incluso en los descansos los cuales solía pasar junto a Rin había perdido su sentido, no sabia si era lo mejor ir a buscarla mientras aun no termináramos las clases, mi novia era del tipo de niña caprichosa y berrinchuda que no se calma tan fácilmente de un momento a otro, y si iba a buscarla probablemente me rebotaría frente a todo el mundo, causando una escena muy desagradable que probablemente nos estaría comiéndonos el pensamiento el resto del día. Con eso en mente deje pasar todas las horas siguientes y me concentre en pensar lo que le diría a mi novia cuando la viera, arreglaría las cosas, lo haría y entonces le pediría que saliésemos otro día, así de sencillo, Megurine Luka ¿tanto te costaba aceptar esto desde un principio y ahorrarte este tipo de problemas?

Oh Luka, ¿vas a alguna parte? – Me pregunto un chico pelimorado, de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta, este era mi mejor amigo y mi ex novio, Gakupo Kamui, prácticamente crecí junto a el por lo que lo nuestro fue algo pasajero, ambos queríamos demostrarnos que tal vez nuestra sexualidad no era lo que creíamos (Así es, mi mejor amigo también es gay) por lo que estuvimos saliendo por mas de un año, un año entero en el que mas que salir solo fortalecimos nuestra amistad, y a la hora de terminar ambos lo aceptamos sin problema alguno, ambos decidimos que lo mejor era aceptar lo que éramos y seguir adelante con ello.

Si, debo ir a hablar con Rin – Tome mis cosas y me dispuse a caminar seguida por el.

Ya veo, ¿así que se pelearon "otra vez"? – dijo eso ultimo como si ya fuera costumbre. Pues porque lo era, peleábamos muy seguido y como han de suponer la que se disculpaba siempre era yo, tuviese o no la razón – Esta mal Luka, no deberías… Rin es una chica muy maja y toda la cosa, ¡Pero estas perdiendo tu dignidad completamente por una mujer! Se cuanto la deseaste y por tanto tiempo, pero… esto va a terminar rompiéndote Luka, no me gustaría verte sufriendo – Pude notar la sinceridad en su voz, pues porque Gakupo era como mi hermano menor, ya eran mas de 15 años de amistad, y así como el no quería verme mal yo menos a el.

De acuerdo Gakupo, no te preocupes, ¿sabes? Esta vez fue culpa mía todo, mis celos están yendo muy lejos, creo que mi mente se esta ensuciando mucho con todo esto, estoy imaginando cosas y Rin no tiene porque aguantarse esto, la entiendo en cierta forma – El se detuvo en cerco y poso sus morados ojos sobre los míos.

– Oye… ¿realmente esta imaginando cosas?... – Antes de que si quiera pudiese procesar lo que el me dijo el abrazo efusivo de cierto chico nos asalto ambos casi haciéndonos caer, alejando todas nuestras ideas de aquella seria conversación.

¡Buenas tardes ustedes dos! – grito emocionado el chico amante de los helados hallándose colgado de mi brazo y el de Gakupo.

¡K-k-k-kaito-kun! – grito con sorpresa mi amigo cubriéndose la boca con una mano, se había puesto rojo como un tomate y se imaginaran porque, Kaito es un chico que conocimos cuando entramos a secundaria y Gakupo se enamoro de el, aunque no ha sido capaz de decírselo incluso ahora que se había declarado abiertamente gay.

¿Qué pasa? ¿los molesto? ¿estaban en una cita? – Hizo una mueca de beso la cual me causo un poco de gracia y que a Gakupo casi hizo que se le detuviera el corazón allí mismo.

¡Por supuesto que no tonto! – golpee su cabeza ligeramente mientras me reía de el.

¡Que mala Luka-chan! – Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos notablemente exagerando – Ah cierto, Gakupo, los chicos de la clase de al lado quieren ir esta noche a la casa de Kiyoteru a ver el partido, me preguntaron si querías ir, ¿quieres?

¡Iré! – respondió de inmediatamente que el peliazul termino de preguntarle – D-digo… estaré libre así que no tengo problema en ir.

Bien, entonces vamos a mi casa antes, quiero que me ayudes a escoger las bebidas para llevar Gakupo-kun – No dio tiempo a que mi amigo respondiera y lo tomo del brazo, llevándoselo a rastras escaleras abajo, a lo que Gakupo solo me dirigió una mirada victoriosa y yo levante mi pulgar como muestra de aprobación. Entonces seguí mi camino, decidida a ir a hablar con mi novia y arreglar mi asunto con ella.

Una vez en la entrada de la escuela me recargue en la pared y espere alrededor de unos diez minutos ensayando minuciosamente lo que estaría por decirle a mi novia, a mi Rin, mi Kagamine Rin. Mi mente estaba metida en ello y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacia esto de disculparme con ella me encontraba tan nerviosa como la primera vez que lo hice. Mi plan interno fue perturbado en el momento en que divise esa cabellera dorada que tanto me encantaba entonces supe que había llegado mi gran momento.

¡Rin! – La llame a lo cual ella obviamente respondió apartando la mirada y siguiendo con su camino – Rin, tenemos que hablar así que por favor – Apresure el paso y la seguí, tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

¡Suéltame! – Empujo mi mano tan fuerte a como su pequeño cuerpo le permitió – ¡Estoy cansada de esto Luka! ¡Estoy cansada de que estés dudando de mí y de mi propio hermano! ¿Qué acaso no te parece enfermizo eso? – Me grito de la manera en la que siempre lo hacia pero esta vez pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos de solo escucharla, pues ella tenia razón, ¿Cómo puedo dudar de ella de esa manera?

Escucha, ¡de eso te quiero hablar! Rin, yo me di cuenta de que hice mal, y que dudar de ti y Len es algo sucio… yo estoy verdaderamente arrepentida por ello, y por eso quiero disculparme, me di cuenta de mi error y haré lo que sea para remediarlo – Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse desde quien sabe que punto entonces solo se me ocurrió mejor idea hacer una reverencia frente a ella y así lo hice, pude sentir su mirada inquisidora y dudando sobre mi y sobre mis actos, mi corazón latía desesperado por una respuesta de aquellos pequeños labios y cada segundo que pasaba sin conseguirla era una aguja mas enterrada en mi corazón.

Lo siento, no quiero hablar contigo ahora Luka – Levante mi cabeza incrédula buscando aquellos ojos azules que nunca encontré puesto que ella ya se encontraba de espaldas alejándose cada vez mas de mi, rompiendo mi corazón con cada paso que daba.

Sin importarme nada me derrumbe allí mismo, si, Rin era de ese tipo de chica que a pesar de que sabes como es no consigues adaptarte del todo, y para mi siempre que discutíamos era como si fuese la primera vez, me hacia el mismo daño y me dolía tanto como si nunca antes hubiese pasado, a pesar de que pasara con mas frecuencia de la que debería ¿irónico no les parece?. Estaba dispuesta a quedarme de esa manera a solo unos pasos de la entrada de la escuela, total ya estaba oscureciendo, no me veía nadie y eso no podía importarme menos de todas formas, o eso pensaba, hasta que cierta voz y el tacto de una calida mano llamaron a mis espaldas sacándome de mi tortura interna.

¿Luka senpai? – inmediatamente voltee a encararme con la propietaria de aquella voz femenina y esa calida mano sintiendo una pequeña opresión en el pecho que no sabia describir muy bien si era dolor o alivio al ser encontrada por aquella persona.

¿Miku-chan?... – Susurre su nombre mas para mi misma que para ella, casi como auto-convenciéndome de que la chica que recién había conocido esta mañana estaba ahora ahí, viendo mi rostro lloroso acompañado de la vergüenza de ser vista por esos hermosos ojos azules.

¡Senpai! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Paso algo? ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! – me lleno de preguntas la chica de coletas con preocupación, preocupación que estaba agradeciendo internamente pues a pesar de que se trataba de una desconocida estaba sintiendo que realmente le importaba… al menos a alguien.

Gracias – Dije esto levantándome del piso, tomando la mano de ella para atraerla a mi y darle un efusivo abrazo. Un mero acto de impulso que por el momento no considere importante – Estoy bien Miku-chan… – hice una pausa tratando de ordenar las ideas de mi cabeza y lo que estaría apunto de decirle aquella "desconocida" – ¿Te importa si me quedo de esta manera un poco mas?. – pregunte con voz suplicante.

Claro… – Pude sentir su sonrisa haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello, entonces me abrace a aquel cuerpo entre mis brazos, me perdí en su calidez y por un momento pude escuchar el latido del corazón de la chica de hermosos ojos azules golpeteando contra mi pecho, latía a tal prisa que el mío a pesar de estar destrozado comenzó a latir de la misma manera siendo el único sonido llenaba las vacías calles en un atardecer del frío otoño, frió que en ese momento no sentíamos ninguna de las dos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

¡Llegas tarde Rin! – Replico mi gemelo en el momento en que entraba por puerta de la casa y comenzaba a quitarme mis zapatos.

Lo siento Len, es que hoy tuve un problema con Luka… – Arqueo una ceja con esa perfecta cara ligeramente similar a la mía, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como segundos después se acercaba a mi, pegando su cuerpo un poco mas alto al mío.

¿Otra vez? Mouu, Lu-chan si que esta causándote problemas Rin – Me abrazo en gesto de "apoyo" lo cual me enloqueció y sin pensar mucho correspondí el gesto oliendo su perfecto perfume.

Todo estará bien, te tengo a ti Len – El me sonrío de esa manera que me enloquece y entonces nos dirigimos una pequeña mirada como para darle el permiso al otro de dar el siguiente paso y así fue, luego de unos segundos de silencio junte mis labios con los suyos y los unimos en un beso que empezó torpe y tierno como solo el los sabia dar, pero poco a poco se fue tornando en uno de esos que ligeramente me recuerdan a Luka, con devoción y tal pasión que solo un amante te puede dar… aunque en ese momento ella no era en lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

><p>Buenas xD ¿Que tal les va? espero que bien, ¿que tal les pareció el cap? ¿Sienten que me falto algo? Déjenme un review diciéndomelo. Y bueno hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría aclarar en este fic las cuales me olvide de mencionar en el cap anterior:<p>

1- Si bien el fic esta basado en Acute pero la pareja principal siempre es y sera la de Luka y Miku (Véase también el Negitoro xD) ¿porque? pues es mi pareja favorita.

2- El rol que interpretan los personajes al estar basado en Acute son estos:

**- **Luka como Kaito

**-** Miku como Luka

**-** Rin como Miku

Por lo que las relaciones se llevaran a cabo inspirándome en los puestos que ocupan estas en la canción.

Y bueno creo que eso mas que todo quería decirles por ahora, agradezco a:

nelsykp y a Vixo por sus comentarios y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.

Muchas gracias por leer x3!


	3. Chapter 3

̶ Senpai, ¿Va a contarme lo que le pasa? – Me pregunto casi como por duodécima vez la chica de coletas que tan solo hace unas pocas horas atrás era una desconocida, y ahora se encontraba conmigo, en un restaurante familiar al estilo japonés, de esos en los que el piso es de tatami entonces te sientas en el, y lo único que acompaña la sala es una pequeña mesa que esta casi pegada al piso. Aquí había traído a Hatsune Miku, la chica de ojos hermosos que había estado cuidando de mi por alrededor de unas 3 horas, 3 horas en las que llore en su hombro y luego decidí traérmela a un lugar como este ¿Quién lo diría? Lo que suponía que hoy seria mi noche con mi querida novia Kagamine Rin, acabo siendo una noche con Hatsune Miku, la chica que recién había conocido esta mañana.

No es nada Miku-chan – Respondí yo como por duodécima vez con una sonrisa de medio lado, recargue mi cabeza en una mano la cual no podía mantener debido al alcohol que había estado consumiendo, si, era mala bebiendo y en todo el rato había bebido al menos unos tres vasos enteros de sake – Mas importante… ¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor Miku-chan?

¿C-conocernos? – Se vio un poco nerviosa ante mi actitud y pude notar como sus pequeños labios temblaban al soltar cada palabra dicha.

Si, como tus gustos y esas cosas – Me recosté en el suelo con ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza, escuchando todo lo que tenia para decirme.

Bueno pues… sobre gustos… ¿La música? – Hizo una mueca pensativa antes de decir aquello ultimo colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla cosa que me causo un poco de gracia, luego caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pude evitar reaccionar realmente interesada con aquel tema.

¡¿Música?! – Me levante de golpe del suelo y mire sus hermosos ojos que observaban con confusión y un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas – ¿Podría ser que cantes Miku-chan? – Ella asintió y el interés en mi por continuar esta conversación fue mucho mas que visible.

Si, desde muy pequeña… pues toda mi familia a seguido esta industria – Sus mejillas estaban mas encendidas que antes y a medida que me acercaba a ella "gateando" esta parecía ponerse aun mas nerviosa.

Eso… yo también amo cantar Miku-chan, me gustaría escucharte alguna vez o cantar un dueto junto a ti – El alcohol en mi cuerpo impedía que pensara con mucha claridad y para cuando me di cuenta estaba a solo centímetros de ella, de sus labios, esos labios que llevaba mirando desde el momento en que la conocí entonces por un momento simplemente me pregunte "¿Sabrán igual a los de Rin?" Dulces pero a la vez amargos, con un ligero sabor cítrico que casi me recordaban a las naranjas pues porque eran la fruta favorita de mi novia, pero a la vez lo digo por ese sentimiento dulce y a la vez amargo que ella me transmitía cuando estábamos juntas, ese sentimiento de que su corazón no podía ser completamente mío, que estaba compartiéndolo con alguien mas y que la que estaba llevándose el lado amargo de todo esto era yo, mientras que otra persona disfrutaba de esa dulzura que alguna vez me enamoro y ahora no estaba por ningún lado.

S-senpai yo… – Pose mi mano sobre su mejilla, esta estaba calida a comparación de mi fría mano y pude notar como esta se estremeció al sentir el contacto de esta, los vellos de su piel se erizaron como si fuera un pequeño gatito asustado entonces cerro los ojos como esperando cualquier cosa de mi, en ese momento estaba tan indefensa que podría hacer lo que fuera con ella, su corazón latía a tal prisa que podía escucharlo y no era para menos, el mío también al tener aquella figura femenina y delicada a mi merced pudiendo hacer lo que sea que quisiera con ella.

Eres realmente linda Miku-chan… – susurre en su oído y pegue mi frente a la suya, mire sus hermosos ojos con deseo y un pequeño brillo de lujuria se apodero de ellos, estoy segura de que Miku pudo notarlo pues una pequeña sonrisa tímida se formo en sus labios entonces ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello como permitiéndome acceder a mas de lo que estaba haciendo con ella y así me dispuse a hacer, estuve apunto de tocar esos hermosos labios de color rosa de esa hermosa chica, pero me detuve en seco pocos centímetros antes de lograrlo esto debido a la interrupción de cierta voz a mis espaldas, Miku me aparto de ella al instante y sudando frío miro a la figura parada detrás de mi.

¿Esto es lo que creo que es? Luka trayendo a una jovencita linda a casa – Dijo con un tono de voz burlón Sakine Meiko mi amiga de la infancia y vecina que trabajaba en ese restaurante a tiempo parcial, ella tenia 20 años, siendo 3 años mayor que yo.

No es lo que piensas Meiko – Suspire y dije aquello obligada por la mirada de la temerosa Hatsune Miku, la verdad es que estaba bastante decepcionada al ser interrumpida entonces me aparte de la chica como pude pues el nivel de alcohol en mi cuerpo no me permitía hacer movimientos muy ágiles.

Anda pero si estas borracha – Esta se acerco a ambas, sentándose a mi lado para ayudar a sostenerme – Lo siento, seguramente esta chica esta causándote problemas – se disculpo con Miku quien no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra con su cara tan roja como un tomate.

¡Cállate Meiko, aleja tus sucias manos de Miku-chan! – dije en un tono de voz infantil recostándome de la mayor, si estaba quedando algo mal ante Miku pero ya tendría el mañana para arrepentirme de ello.

Oh tu anciana pervertida deja de aprovecharte de las niñas mas jóvenes – La molesta castaña mayor tomo mis mejillas y jalo de ellas a lo que respondí luchando para apartarla de mi, y esta a su vez continuaba haciéndolo mas fuerte-

N-no es así, no me estaba causando problemas, por el contrario, Luka-senpai es una chica muy divertida y… a pesar de que me encontraba algo mal, estar con ella realmente me ha animado mucho – La chica de coletas había dicho todo esto dejándonos perplejas puesto que habíamos detenido nuestra pelea tonta para escucharla, sus palabras me llevaban al cielo mismo y a la vez me recordaban la crueldad de la tierra, el que había una barrera entre Hatsune y yo, y que esa barrera era la misma causa de mi felicidad y tristezas, y una persona que apenas acabas de conocer no podría tumbar eso de un día a otro… ¿o si? – L-lo que digo Luka-senpai es… ¡Realmente me gustaría que fuese mi amiga! – Su hermosa mirada se dirigió a mis ojos y yo la correspondí con un pequeño sonrojo y Meiko me soltó al instante.

L-lo siento creo que vosotras dos están mejor solas, ¡Luka asegúrate de tener limpia tu habitación! – Dijo esto colocando su mano en mi hombro de manera exagerada, para luego salir de la habitación, a lo cual Miku dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y se cubrió el rostro llena de vergüenza.

Ignora eso, siempre dice cosas como estas – le explique riendo nerviosamente para relajarla – y sobre lo anterior… claro que no me importaría ser tu amiga Miku-chan, no tengo problema con ello –me senté nuevamente o eso intente recostando mi cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Seria un gran honor para mi… a lo que me refería antes pues en realidad hasta que nos encontramos la segunda vez en la mañana no estaba de muy buen humor… tuve una pelea con mis amigos senpai y pues creo que me tendré que ver obligada a renunciar al club de música de la escuela por ello – ahora lo entendía, el porque lo había sentido tanto eso, esta chica ama la música y era tan obvio que podía sentirlo, su hermosa voz no era normal y era obvio que ella la aprovechaba para otra cosa.

¡No debes hacer eso! – reaccione levantándome violentamente a lo que ella se asusto un poco e intento hacer que me sentara de nuevo.

No es lo que quisiera pero… vera senpai, se acerca el festival escolar y todos en el club deben componer una canción en grupo… las cosas me salieron mal con todos los miembros por un error que cometí y bueno… la verdad es que me gusta la música pero solo se cantar, no se componer nada, no se tocar ningún instrumento, no soy buena para ello sabe… solo me queda renunciar – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse en cierto punto y yo solo pude limitarme a escuchar todo lo que me decía, la verdad es que sabia como era ese asunto de los clubes de música, los miembros siempre se peleaban por una cosa o por otra y por eso mismo no pertenecía a ninguno por mas que adorara la música… pero…

¿Qué te parece si me uno? – solté de la nada a aquello dejando perpleja a la chica de ojos azules, me miro sin creer que hablara en serio – Pues se tocar bastante bien el piano, y soy buena con la guitarra, puedo componer.

N-no puede estar hablando en serio Luka-senpai, no tiene que hacer algo como eso por mi yo solo… – no le di tiempo de terminar aquella frase en el momento en que la tome de la mano, sacándola de la pequeña habitación para llevarla arrastras por los largos pasillos del gran restaurante familiar que tan solo después de una puerta se convertía en toda una casa típica al estilo japonés, la subí escaleras arriba en donde quedaban mi habitación y algunas otras cuantas mas y abrí aquella, dejando expuesto mi cuarto no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña pero en ella estaba todo lo necesario para que viviera una persona.

Hay algo que quiero mostrarte… – si, debido al alcohol que antes había consumido no le había explicado nada a Miku y me la había traído a mi habitación así sin mas, dejando a la menor desconcertada me di media vuelta buscando algunas partituras para luego pasárselas a ella misma quien aun no entendía muy bien donde se encontraba y porque, pero a pesar de ello esta las tomo y comenzó a ojearlas dándose cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones.

¿Qué me dices? ¿Al menos se ve algo decente no? La verdad es que me encanta la música desde niña, y bueno empecé a practicar con el piano cuando tenia 5 años, luego a cantar y finalmente aprendí un poco con la guitarra, creo que puedo ayudarte Miku-chan y es lo que quie… –no pude continuar puesto que la chica se había abalanzado sobre mi y se encontraba abrazándome de manera exageradamente fuerte, su cabello, sus manos temblorosas y su rostro que a pesar de que no podía verlo estaba segura de que se encontraba completamente rojo. No hacían mas que impulsarme a tener deseos de hacer algo mas con la mas joven pero me contuve por un momento tomando en cuenta mi situación actual, no por el hecho de que pelee con Rin quiere decir que vaya a engañarla, no por el hecho de que este confundida iba a faltar a la confianza que Rin me estaba dando porque después de todo si quiero confiar en ella como se debe debo comenzar por actuar como se debe.

Por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos? – se despego un poco de mi y me pregunto aquello mirándome directamente a los ojos ¡era taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mona! Era tan pequeña comparada conmigo, y por supuesto me gustaba con los lentes puestos pero joder esos ojos me conquistaban cada vez que podía mirarlos directamente, digo después de todo estábamos en mi habitación, incluso si intentara algo nadie se enteraría… ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

Ahh… bueno por extraño y poco romántico que te parezca este restaurante es mi casa por así decirlo, aunque solo estoy viviendo acá temporalmente – intente explicarle de la manera mas fácil sin muchos detalles pero creo que si realmente vamos a trabajar juntas debería decirle toda la verdad… entonces… – Bueno veras, mis padres se mudaron al extranjero hace unos 2 años y tuvieron que dejarme atrás, mi padre tenia una deuda muy grande y los cobradores ya estaban hartos de sus excusas, así que tuvieron que huir de este país, aunque es algo que realmente no justifico, entonces mi vecina y amiga de la infancia Meiko Sakine, la chica que viste hace un rato y su madre me ofrecieron hospedaje acá a cambio de trabajo – Miku se encontraba completamente concentrada en lo que le contaba, como si cada palabra que saliese de mi boca ella la repitiera mentalmente y pude fijarme en como sus ojos seguían perfectamente los movimientos de mis labios, juro que si no fuera por Rin realmente hubiese besado a esa chica y algo mas.

Ya veo… supongo que eso explica el porque te dejaron tomar alcohol – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – pero esta mal Luka-senpai, no debe traer a sus citas a su casa la primera vez, y mucho menos a su habitación – a pesar de que bromeaba, lo sabia por su sonrisa divertida, se había avergonzado ella misma al decir aquellas palabras, pude notarlo en el rojo de su rostro, pero creo que podría decir que el mío se encontraba igual al de ella, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mi corazón ya iba a mil por hora, solo por tenerla cerca, tan cerca como hacia tiempo no tenia a mi novia… espera eso es cierto, hacia tiempo no hacia esto con Rin, hacia meses no teníamos sexo entonces… ¿Por qué debo de contenerme si Hatsune esta en mi habitación? ¿No habría ningún problema si la beso cierto?

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta acá este cap xD perdonen si se les hizo algo corto para el tiempo que los deje esperando pero es que estaba en examenes qwq bueno ya prometo que subiré los caps mas seguido y tratare de darles al menos 2 por semana.<p>

¿Tienen alguna queja o sugerencia? ¿Que les pareció? déjenme un review diciéndomelo x3

y pues ya para el proximo cap empezara lo bueno, las dos chicas de la protagonista se encuentran, pobre Luka u.u

Y antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a: Andrea-Croft, Vixo, FanRubius, nelsykp, a Nael Tenoh-sama y a los demas lectores por darle una oportunidad a mi fic *-* aprecio mucho sus reviews y el que les guste mi historia, gracias sinceramente y bueno nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Lentamente fui acercándome a sus labios, tanto que en tal punto la chica dueña de esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban en cierto punto había cerrado sus ojos, jamás pensé que fuera capaz de hacer esto, de hacer tal cosa Rin que siempre me había sido fiel hasta ahora, y en este momento era yo quien estaba faltándole, faltándole a lo que yo misma siempre le reclamaba y ahora no podía considerar que tuviese la moral para ello. Los labios de Hatsune comenzaban a temblar poco a poco y un tenue color rojo cubría su rostro, no faltaban sino dos centímetros, dos malditos centímetros para hacer mía esa pequeña boca, pero…

¡M-miku-chan! ¿Q-que tipo de música es la que mas te gusta? – en un mero acto de cobardía dije aquellas palabras haciéndome hacia atrás dañando aquel momento que tanto había deseado tener, después de todo Rin era Rin en mi vida, nada ni nadie podría remplazarla, lo mío solo era que estaba embobada con esta cara bonita de Hatsune, y esa hermosa, perfecta y agradable personalidad que tenia pues me hacia sentir tan tranquila que era imposible no confundirme con una chica así.

¿Eh? – su rostro fue una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza rápidamente esta se cubría la boca desviándome la mirada, sabia que lo había arruinado todo pero lo siento mucho, no podía hacer aquello.

Digo… bueno si voy a componer para ti debo saber que clase de música te gusta – me rascaba la nuca intentando mirar hacia cualquier otra dirección que no fuese hacia la peliaqua de coletas que recién había conocido hoy.

No te preocupes por eso Luka-san, cualquier cosa que pienses estaría perfecto – su pequeña y hermosa sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro aliviándome como si mi vida dependiera de ello en ese momento, correspondí esa sonrisa y ella se sonrojo un poco ampliando mas la suya, estuve apunto de contestarle pero el teléfono de esta sonó sacándonos a ambas de nuestro pequeño transe, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y contesto aquel ya me había fijado antes pero el teléfono de Hatsune era uno de ultima generación si no es que era el ultimo, "¿Cómo una chica de casi mi edad puede tener algo como eso?" me pregunte esto distrayéndome un poco, pero al volver en si no pude evitar escuchar la conversación de la peliaqua con lo que parecía ser un hombre de una voz un tanto profunda, y similar a la de ella misma.

No, estoy en casa de una amiga, si, a estas horas estoy en casa de una amiga aunque no lo creas ¡No hace falta que me recojas! – hacia pequeñas pausas escuchando atentamente a la persona del otro lado del teléfono – Si, es cerca de la escuela, en el restaurant Sakine, ¡Ya te dije que si estoy en casa de una amiga tonto!

Se veía tan hermosa en ese momento o eso me pareció a mí, ya que no podía despegarle la mirada de encima o eso hasta que ella se dio media vuelta e inevitablemente hicimos contacto visual, ella se despidió y colgó inmediatamente después de eso.

Lo siento Luka-senpai, mi hermano mayor va a pasar a recogerme – dio un largo suspiro y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo – Es un poco insistente y muy pesado.

Ya veo, bueno supongo que si tuviese una hermanita menor como tu también me preocuparía mucho Miku-chan – sonríe a lo cual ella me correspondió y sin poder evitarlo ambas nos sonrojamos llenando de un extraño silencio la sala.

¡Y-ya debe haber llegado mi hermano! – La primera en romper el silencio esta vez fue Miku quien se apresuro en tomar sus cosas en lo que yo le abria la puerta de mi habitación.

¿tan pronto? – la mire extrañada y ella asintió.

Si, mi hermano puede llegar sorprenderme a veces – explico sonriente mientras bajábamos las escaleras y caminábamos por los largos pasillos de la casa hasta la entrada – Además estaba por aquí cerca.

Ya veo – Ya encontrándonos en la entrada me trague mis propias palabras al darme cuenta de que era cierto ya el chico se encontraba afuera, y no solo eso, se encontraba allí con un auto deportivo de ultimo modelo que a pesar de que no sabia nada de marcas ni tenia interés alguno por los coches este si me había dejado completamente helada y embobada, ¡¿Qué clase de gente es la familia Hatsune?! Espera un momento, este chico se me hace conocido.

No tenias que venir tan rápido bobo – En un hermoso gesto infantil la hermosa chica de ojos azules le saco la lengua al peliaqua bastante parecido a ella que a pesar de la gafas de sol negras que llevaba puestas estaba casi segura de que sus ojos eran iguales a los de la Hatsune menor

Es la primera vez que estas fuera tanto tiempo, ¡Además no avisas! – Este se quito los lentes para reprenderla por lo que me di cuenta de que mi predicción era cierta, no solo eso, eran demasiado parecidos incluso para ser hermanos, en el momento en que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca este corrió a abrazarla y luego me dirigió una mirada retadora examinándome completamente de pies a cabeza, cosa que me dejo completamente helada – ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

¡Deja de sobreactuar y suéltame vas a ahogarme! – le hizo caso haciendo un puchero mientras la soltaba.

Vale~ ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amiga? – su tono de voz cambio a uno amable y divertido por lo que pude relajarme un poco con respecto a el.

Ah si ella es Luka-senpai – La menor reacciono al instante en que el chico hablo y en cuanto dijo aquello hice una reverencia por educación.

Es un placer, Megurine Luka – Este no me devolvió la reverencia y en lugar de ello me extendió su mano como saludo cosa de la cual se avergonzó al instante pues parece que lo había hecho sin querer e inmediatamente hizo una torpe reverencia - ¡L-l-lo mismo digo! – Ambos no levantamos y los tres no pudimos evitar contener la risa en aquel momento soltando una carcajada.

Jajajaja ¿Q-que se supone que fue eso? – dijo la Hatsune menor con lagrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír.

¡No lo se! – respondió el otro incorporándose nuevamente.

Ya veo, no te preocupes por eso – A su vez yo misma seque unas cuantas lagrimas en que había en mis ojos debido a la risa de aquel momento.

Perdónalo Luka-senpai, lo que pasa es que onii-san no pasa mucho tiempo en Japón, ya olvido todas las normas de cortesía al parecer – la menor le dirigio una mirada burlona a lo que el respondió de la misma forma, "estos hermanos son realmente parecido" pensé mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Bueno Luka-san, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos, te dejare mi tarjeta por si surge algo con mi pequeña hermana – el chico de ojos azules no tan bellos como los de su muy hermosa hermana se revolvió un poco los bolsillos del pantalón y saco una pequeña tarjeta plateada, dando un paso hacia al frente quedando a justo delante de mi, se inclino un poco, lo suficiente como para alcanzar mi oreja y una vez en aquella vergonzosa posición susurro en mi oído con aquella profunda voz similar a la de la menor en cierta manera las siguientes palabras: – La familia Hatsune somos muy cuidadosos con nuestra pequeña princesa, si la quieres debes ganártela.

Podía casi jurar que el mayor tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero estaba tan atónita por aquella acción que ni si quiera pude comprobarlo, y sin darme cuenta de esto el chico tomo mi mano depositando la tarjeta plateada en ella. Inmediatamente después de aquello este se dio media vuelta y encarando a la Hatsune menor quien se notaba notablemente disgustada por aquella acción de su hermano.

¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Luka-senpai?! – esta hizo un puchero, el cual me devolvió la conciencia por completo mientras que el mayor solo se limito a responder colocando su dedo índice en su propia boca como diciéndole "Shhh" cosa que probablemente a cualquier otra chica o al mismo Gakupo le hubiese mojado las bragas aunque no estoy muy segura si hablando de Gakupo debería referirme a bragas, bueno que importa, el caso es que a la pequeña esto no le hizo gracia alguna y lo aparto de su camino al instante en lo que el se adentraba en aquel deportivo que me tenia enamorada.

¿Miku-chan? – le pregunte a la hermosa chica frente a mi quien con su rostro rojo y escondido se había quedado de esa manera sin decirme ni una sola palabra, o eso pensaba yo puesto que de un momento a otro la chica se incorporo dando un pequeño saltito pues la diferencia de nuestras estaturas era un poco notable, se puso de cuclillas lo suficiente como para alcanzar mi mejilla y estampo en ella un suave y delicado beso lleno de vergüenza y timidez que pude notar en el temblar de sus manos, y sus hermoso y calidos labios sobre mi rostro.

He de admitir que no podía negarme a aquel gesto, no iba a hacerla a un lado ni quería hacerlo, recibí aquel cálido tacto y en ese mismo instante me sentía en el mismo cielo, mi corazón latía a mil haciendo ritmo con el de ella, entonces en ese momento me di cuenta de como deseaba que aquel contacto de sus labios fueran directamente con los míos.

Gracias por todo, no puedo creer que todo esto haya sido solo un día, pero debo decir que ha sido el día mas genial de mi vida, incluso te has comprometido a ayudarme a pesar de que me negué a ello, no se como pagarte por todo esto – una cálida sonrisa y aquellos ojos de un brillante azul que miraban fijamente los míos era mas que suficiente, era justo lo que quería ¿pero como podía decirle esto? ¿Acaso debía decírselo? No lo se.

No es nada, creo que tu ya me has ayudado mucho y eso es suficiente – Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en mis labios correspondiendo la de ella, y ambas nos quedamos así unos instantes en un hermoso trance intercambiando miradas sonrisas y latidos, no se que estaría pensando Miku en ese momento pero estaba segura de que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

Nos vemos mañana – Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio de aquel momento a lo que yo respondí torpemente con un "Si, nos vemos mañana" mientras se alejaba lentamente sin perder aquella sonrisa y ese rubor es sus mejillas, se adentro en aquel deportivo en el cual ya la esperaba el joven peliaqua del cual no me había recordado que seguía allí si no hasta que la Hatsune entraba en aquel auto el cual arranco con una velocidad impresionante al instante en que la chica cerro la puerta de este.

"uff~" Un gran suspiro de alivio salio de mi boca al ver como el auto se alejaba, habían sido demasiada emociones para solo un día y la mayoría de ellas causadas por la chica de hermosos ojos, hermosos ojos que me hacían sentir tan insegura de mis propios sentimientos que no podría entenderlo. Luego de quedarme haciendo nada literalmente en las nubes por unos minutos se me ocurrió mirar la tarjeta que me había dado el hermano Hatsune pues ahora que recuerdo este no me dijo su nombre y en verdad se me hacia conocido… grata fue mi sorpresa cuando el nombre ilustrado en aquella marcaba "Hatsune Mikuo" entonces mi cerebro hizo un a pequeña reconexión, al parecer no había estado funcionando muy bien en todo el día y a pesar de que era obvio no me di cuenta de ello. Hatsune Mikuo, 23 años es un idol masculino que ha tenido mucho excito desde hace algunos meses sus canciones no salen del top 10 de las mas escuchadas, se podrán imaginar que tanta fama tiene este chico ahora pues es el "boom" del momento y yo ni si quiera me di cuenta de ello… pero espera eso quiere decir… ¡¿Hatsune Miku es su hermana?! ¿Esa Miku que estudia en la misma escuela que yo? Debe ser un error, si, eso, sospechaba que Miku venia de una familia bien arreglada pero no puedo creer que a tal nivel de ser así… ¿Por qué estudia en una escuela como esa? ¿no tendría mas sentido que estudiara en una escuela para niñas ricas? No puedo, entenderlo. Cientos de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza en aquel momento y sin encontrar respuesta a ninguna de ellas recordé que en la mañana Hatsune me había dado su numero de teléfono ¿no es mejor preguntárselo directamente a ella? Entonces me di cuenta de que había otra cosa que había olvidado…

Usualmente cuando me peleo con Rin le envío mensajes y la llamo hasta que me responde o apaga el teléfono, aquellas veces lo hacia pues porque el impulso de hablarle era mucho mas grande que mi dignidad y cualquier otra cosa, entonces ahora que ya eran pasadas las 12 pm y no le había escrito ningún mensaje y por supuesto ella a mi tampoco a mi ¿acaso no podría esperar un poco más?, es cierto que la razón por la que no le escribí era porque estaba distraída con Hatsune, pero también era cierto que ya estaba cansada, cansada de ser la única que muestre interés alguno en la relación, Si Rin realmente me quiere me buscara… ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>¿Y entonces? ¿No vas a contarme porque esa sonrisa? – Dijo el peliaqua codeando a la Hatsune menor sin despegar la vista del camino pues seguía conduciendo aquel deportivo rojo que había dejado embobada a Luka minutos antes.<p>

¿Q-que dices onii-san? – Era cierto, la peliaqua menor llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde hacia rato y su hermano mayor lo había notado.

¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿vas a negarme que ya te gusto Luka-chan? – una sonrisa de complicidad se formo en lo labios del chico y la Hatsune respondió aquello con un sonrojo que la había delatado por completo.

¡N-no lo sé! Tonto acabo de conocerla… pero aun así fue tan amable conmigo que… –Un suspiro salio de su boca y esta al instante volvió a convertirse en una amplia sonrisa, cosa que fue captada por el otro de inmediato – Pero… onii-san algo me dice que Luka-senpai tiene algo que ver con otra persona… – Su rostro se apago de inmediato por culpa de sus propios pensamientos a lo que el mayor coloco una mano en la cabeza de la otra y acaricio esta en un gesto de apoyo.

Se que es difícil para ti, estas un poco deslumbrada con este nuevo mundo así que te entiendo que al ver una chica como Luka te sientas de esa manera pero… si crees que ya tiene a alguien mas lo mejor es apartarse Miku, ¿no quieres ser una molestia para Luka no es así? – El mayor se detuvo de imprevisto al ver que quizás había dicho de mas pues los ojos de la peliaqua se habían apagado lo suficiente para notarlo con aquella luz tenue que les proporcionaba la luna – N-no me refiero a eso, digo que quizás deberías dejar de ver a Luka en el plano romántico, pero puedes seguir con ella, digo ahora serán un equipo ¿no?... solo no quiero que te lastimen Miku, prometí que iba a cuidarte y lo cumpliré.

No te preocupes onii-san, si es así sabre renunciar como es deb… – Justo cuando la chica de ojos azules decía aquello el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió, cosa que nunca antes había pasado, porque desde hacia tiempo que las llamadas que recibía eran solo de su hermano mayor, extrañada tomo su teléfono y su rostro de seriedad se vio opacado por una sonrisa como la que traía justo después de despedirse de la Megurine.

Ah~ hermanita, ya estas perdida.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba y como era de costumbre en mí la fatiga invadía mi cuerpo, pues la poca motivación que recibía con mí día a día me hacían querer dormir un poco más pero sabía que no podría hacer eso por siempre, con pesadez me levante con un leve dolor de cabeza y mucha sed por supuesto llevaba una pequeña resaca por la bebida de la noche anterior. Sin darme mucho tiempo ni muchas vueltas me arregle tan rápido como pude pues ya iba un poco sobre la hora, una vez en el colegio sabia lo que venia, la noche anterior conseguí dormirme sin contactar con Rin, a pesar de que era un verdadero reto me costaba mantenerme firme a la hora de tomar una decisión con respecto a ella. Con pasos dudosos entre a la institución, cambié mis zapatos y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba caminando por los amplios pasillos de la escuela, entonces cuando ya estaba justo en la entrada de mi salón me di cuenta de que estaba y estuve ansiosa por nada, Rin nunca me ha buscado ni me buscara, así es ella, y nada la hará cambiar.<p>

Antes de darme cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo y como de costumbre me disponía comprar en el almuerzo en la cafetería cuando una voz conocida a mis espaldas me llamo, entonces me di vuelta de inmediato encarando a la propietaria de dicha voz, y esta me miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

Miku, buenos días – sonreí sinceramente pues me alegraba su sola presencia, me hacia sentir muy tranquila a pesar de que en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionada de que no fuera Rin la que me llamo, pero Miku… cuando estaba con ella podía olvidarme un segundo de los demás y concentrarme en sus hermosos ojos que me llevaban a otro mundo.

Luka-senpai, buenos días ¿Mucha resaca? – bromeo riéndose un poco, alegría que me contagio inmediatamente y no pude evitar reír con ella.

Vamos no exageres ¡no bebí tanto! – Al decir aquello la risa de la chica peliaqua se detuvo pero no por mi comentario, sino por la persona detrás de mi, antes de darme cuenta unos brazos muy conocidos por mi, digamos que demasiado, envolvieron mi cintura tanto como alcanzaban y haciéndose un espacio la propietaria de estos tomo mi propio brazo entre los suyos apropiándose de el posesivamente.

Mi corazón latía con tanta prisa que sentía que iba a salirse de mi pecho en ese momento, jamás me hubiese esperado que ella apareciera y menos que hubiese hecho eso, estaba feliz de que Rin me buscara pero... no era esto lo que quería...

¡¿R-Rin?! ¿Q-que haces? – no podía evitar tartamudear, mi corazón iba a explotar y entonces en cuanto por fin pude mirar a sus ojos me di cuenta el porque Miku se había callado de golpe, sus hermosos ojos azules en ese momento solo podían demostrar enojo pero muy diferente al que ya había visto antes en ella, sin saber muy bien que contestarle a esta me decidí a decir lo primero que se me viniera a la mente pero entonces aquel rostro de enojo que mi pequeña rubia llevaba cambio a una extraña sonrisa diría yo mientras se acurrucaba mas en mi brazo, aprisionando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cariño, estuve extrañándote ayer, ¿Por qué no me escribiste ningún mensaje? Me hiciste mucha falta – Soltó aquellas palabras en tono de voz meloso realmente irresistible que hacia tiempo no escuchaba de ella me derritió por completo, su voz hacia que los golpeteos de mi corazón no pudieran cesar a pesar de que Miku estaba frente a nosotras no podía mantener la calma y en el fondo sentía que esa era una de las causas.

E-estuve ocupada Rin – fue lo mejor que pude decir desviando mi rostro en busca de un poco de tranquilidad pensando que en los ojos de la Hatsune menor iba a encontrarla, grave error. Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de extraña de confusión y casi podía sentir un deje de tristeza en esa opaca mirada azul.

Ya veo, entonces… ¿no vas a presentarme con tu nueva amiga? – Devolví mirada a Rin al escucharla decir eso y luego nuevamente a Miku quien había estado en silencio todo el rato, cosa que no me agradaba nada y solo me miraba con esos melancólicos ojos azules, estaba apunto de decir algo pero nuevamente Rin me interrumpió justo en ese momento – Ya, no hace falta, Yo soy Kagamine Rin, es un placer soy la _**NOVIA**_ de Luka – Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de mi ángel rubio mientras que sentía un estrecho nudo en la garganta por aquellas palabras que a pesar de que normalmente me causarían felicidad por alguna razón en este momento no era así.

Sin darme cuenta de que lo mal que me pudiera estar sintiendo no se comparaba a lo que sentía la peliaqua, pues porque casi pude ver como sus ojos azules se cristalizaban rompiendo mi corazón.

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿Que tal les pareció? uwu lamento dejarlo justo ahi pero la actualizacion saldrá pronto, en vista de que muchos me dijeron que no habría prisa al escribir no me apresure mucho pues no quería escribir un cap que me quedara muy forzado y bueno tarde un poco pero aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda xD, quisiera que me den su opinión ¿que tal va la historia? ¿creen que me falte algo? ademas de actualizar rápido claro xD pero bueno hare lo posible para que la escuela no me joda mucho y sacar tiempo. Quiero agradecerles por seguirme hasta ahora y a todos lo que dejan reviews pues realmente así me motivo mas a seguir xD en el proximo cap habra un poco del punto de vista de Rin para que pueda entenderse mas esta ultima parte pues en realidad tenia un gran dilema y dos caminos a elegir para este encuentro y me he ido por el que me ha parecido mejor, pero bueno espero me haya quedado bien y sin mas que decir, no leemos pronto, gracias, muchas gracias a todos.<p> 


End file.
